


Tell him

by aesthetic_stucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_stucky/pseuds/aesthetic_stucky
Summary: Post - infinity war





	Tell him

“Just go!”

“But Steve!”

“There’s no time!”

“What about Barnes?”

At those words Steve froze and he felt tears brim at the corner of his eyes as his stance weakened a bit. He gave a sad smile towards Natasha before talking. “Tell him that he’ll get better and that none of the past was his fault. That he’ll be okay even though I’m not with him and...,” Steve took a deep breath before giving Nat a fake grin. “Tell him I love him, ever since we were sixteen.”

Before Natasha could reply Steve told all of them to go and leave quickly.

Steve held off every creature that was trying to stop them from travelling through time. He looked back at Nat and gave her a last smile. “Tell him, Nat”

With that Steve charged forward and tried his best to buy them time.

Natasha watched Steve get stabbed.

Fall on his knees.

And a last groan of pain leave his lips.

She felt tears stream down her face before facing Tony.

“Let’s go, Romanoff.”

And so they did.

They travelled back to the future to finally do their final task.

—

Bucky opened his eyes and he saw Sam greeting him with a smile.

“We made it, dude,” He said and helped Bucky to stand on his feet.

Bucky smiled and gave sam a quick hug. “Told you they could do it,” He said jokingly.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Bucky forward, “Go get Steve and finally tell him how you feel, you asshole”

The former soldier smiled and nodded before looking around to look for his friend.

His punk.

His Steve.

He frowned when he didn’t spot the familiar dirty blonde hair in the sea of people around him.

“Where’s Steve?,” He voiced out his worries and he felt everyone quiet down a bit, just starting to notice the absence of the captain. “Where’s Steve?,” He asked again, panic evident in his voice. He felt someone turn him around and he looked down and saw Natasha.

Natasha sadly smiled up at Bucky and pulled the soldier in for a hug. “Bar—Bucky, I’m sorry,” She whispered and rubbed her hand up and down Bucky’s back, knowing that the tears will fall soon.

It didn’t take long?

“Wh-what? When? Huh?,” Bucky asked, voice cracking.

“His last words were for you,” was what Natasha told him instead.

“Steve said that none of what happened before was your fault. He told me that he knows you’ll get better even though he’s not with you physically and,” Natasha stopped for a bit, not wanting her voice to break. “and that he loves you. Steve loves you so much and he loved you ever since you were sixteen,” She continued.

Bucky’s sobs became more aggressive and heavy.

He just lost the man he loved.

The man who never gave up on him.

The man who was ready to give up everything for him.

The man who sacrificed a lot for him.

The man whom he loved for a very long time.

The man who also loved him back.

He cried harder at his thoughts.

They could’ve been happy.

but they aren’t.

and now Steve’s dead.

Bucky separated from the hug and gave Natasha a small smile of thanks before walking away. Everyone parting to let him pass through.

Bucky arrived at the edge of a hill where he and Steve watched the sunset together just before the war. “You had to leave me, huh, punk?,” He said to the wind, his tears still streaming down his face. “You didn’t even tell me you love me, you had someone else do it,” He took a photograph from the inside of his vest and smiled sadly at it. “We could’ve been happy, Stevie. I could’ve given you kisses whenever you were sad. We could’ve been the sappiest lovers,” He chuckled sadly at his words and shifted his gaze from the photograph to the view in front of him. “But, you’re gone and we can’t. We didn’t even get the chance to try.”

With those words, Bucky turned back around and went back to where everyone was gathered. 

He can’t do anything about it anyways

Steve’s gone.

And he’ll just have to hold onto words.

and memories.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s trash, sorry. I wrote this in one sitting while I was half asleep so... but yeah since most of the theories said that Steve will most likely die in the past then we’ll never get a happy stucky ending so :||


End file.
